


Coffee Run

by indievous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indievous/pseuds/indievous
Summary: Drabble of Sam and Steve's friendship. Mention of Stucky. Spoilers for CACW.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my pal, my buddy, my Destiny because she's probably one of the coolest people I've met in this fandom and in life. And her puns are legendary. Love you, Same. <3

“On your left.”

“Aw, not this shit again, man!” 

Sam Wilson exhaled sharply and willed his legs to move faster, although he knew it was no use. Steve passed him with no effort, and the dark skinned man could have sworn he heard a chuckle escape the hero's lips.

Bastard, he thought to himself.

“I don't think you're trying hard enough.” Steve called over his shoulder, but stopped at the end of the street and waited for his friend to catch up.

Sam glared at him when he'd finally caught up, but didn't speak right away. He took a few moments to catch his breath. “I think you're trying too hard. Oh, wait, no you're not. You're not trying at all, are you?”

He looked up just in time for Steve to offer him a lopsided grin. 

“Of course. Just buy me some coffee and we'll call it even.”

“I beat you fair and square, Sam.”

“....Just buy me some coffee.”

The Captain laughed, but turned and started walking toward the coffee shop a block away. Sam shook his head but followed along, finding himself smiling as well.

He was glad that he'd come to visit Steve in Wakanda. After Bucky was put back in cryostasis, the man all but refused to leave the country. Besides, he wasn't too sure he was welcome back in America. 

And it wasn't like he was Captain America anymore.

Sam spoke briefly with Tony after the fight, although he'd hardly call it a conversation. Mostly it was Tony yelling about Steve and about Bucky. He didn't want to see things from the Captain's point of view. He didn't want to understand why Steve had tried to keep the secret of his parents' deaths from him.

In the end, the winged hero was able to persuade Tony to listen and then told Steve to write that letter. It wasn't like Steve put up a fight about it, either – he missed having Tony around, as arrogant as the man might be.

But he didn't go running right back into America's arms, either. He knew he still wasn't welcome there, because when he'd left he'd been considered a criminal. And there was no way he was putting anymore distance between himself and Bucky. It didn't matter that the assassin was pretty much dead to the world.

Something that made Sam such a good friend was that he saw the relationship between Steve and Bucky and supported it whole-heartedly. He didn't care that he was brought up by religious parents who believed any man who lie with another ought to end up in hell. Steve was his best friend, and he knew that Bucky made him happier than anyone else. He'd never seen the man happier than he was the day he found out his childhood best friend was still alive.

And Steve would defend Sam to his dying day. More than anyone else in the world (besides Bucky), he trusted and respected the man. He stood by his side even when everyone else was against him. He could never turn a blind eye to that.

It was nice when Sam came to visit him in Wakanda. It made him feel like nothing had changed. 

Not true, of course. But a man could dream.

By now they'd made it to the coffee shop, and Steve was greeting the young barista with a warm smile. She blushed under his gaze and ducked her head, and Sam couldn't help but chuckle under his breath.

“Think that girl had her eye on you, man.” He commented after they left the building, steaming paper cups of coffee in hand. “Too bad you're a taken man.”

“I know.” Steve grinned, and paused as he took a sip of his drink. “That's why I slipped her your number when you weren't looking.”

Sam stopped in his tracks and looked at Steve, who was smirking so broadly he was surprised he hadn't pulled a muscle in his face.

“Have I ever told you that I love you, man?”


End file.
